Dominant
by guysonfire
Summary: Marvel and Cato, being the authoritative Careers that they are, decide to dominate Peeta. Lovely and lemony! Contains explicit content. One-shot story corresponding with my other story 'The Other Star Crossed Lovers'. If you enjoy, please R & R.


**Dominant**

***In my other story, I created a poll to see whether I should add Marvel to Peeta and Cato's relationship. As the poll had mixed results, I decided to write a story with the three of them as a one-off, leaving the Peeta/Cato relationship for just the two of them. Here is that story, told form the point of view of Marvel.***

Cato and I had developed a good relationship since we started training in the Capitol together. He was very much the alpha male of the Careers, and I was willing to be his deputy. He was the favorite to win these Games. I heard rumors that his odds were up to 2-1 at one stage. It wasn't hard to find the reason why. Cato was a perfect specimen of a man: he had the rugged good looks with his short blond hair and his piercing blue eyes; his muscles rippled unavoidably under any item of clothing he wore, showing his chiseled chest, abs and arms; and he had the brutal, ruthless and cold personality that characterized a Hunger Games winner. That's why he was the alpha male.

Throughout training he was always ordering Clove, Glimmer and I what to do. He's very authoritative because no one would be stupid enough to question his authority. They wouldn't stay alive. And that's what made me attracted to him. I've never really had a crush on a guy before Cato came along. I'm sure that he could have any girl, or guy, that he wanted because of his exceptionally stunning physique.

I was one of the lucky ones. I had seen Cato bare-chested on many occasions in the living quarters. He liked to wander around shirtless just to show off and boast about his muscles all the time. At the same time, making all other males feel inferior compared to him. Every time I saw him like this I had to swiftly change direction into my private room to avoid him – or anyone else - seeing the raging boner I got. It turned me on.

There was something about his cocky, arrogant persona that got me excited down there. But I hadn't ever acted upon it. How could I? I'm pretty sure he likes the girls as I have seen him flirting with Glimmer a lot. And if I told him that he was smoking hot he would probably wring my neck and I would be dead within seconds. That was the other side of his personality that was appealing. The thought that he could kill you so easily with his bare hands if he wanted to. It made my heart beat faster every time I was near to him. Within killing range.

But wasn't that what he was trained to do? Kill people. That's what we were all trained to do back in the academies. And now was the time to put our training into action because now we are in the arena.

After the initial bloodbath at the cornucopia, the Careers remained strong in our camp. Everyone was in their tents, asleep, while I stood watch with my spear. There was an allocated tent for each District's tributes; we were only using four of them. Glimmer was in our tent. Cato and Clove in theirs. The tributes from 4 in tent four. And then there was lover boy.

I can't believe Cato wanted to let him live. If it was my decision, I would have thrown my spear straight through his chest the moment I saw him. But what Cato says, goes. Cato clearly had a reason for not killing him. No one would ever defy Cato for risk of their own life.

I didn't believe a word of lover boy's story how he was in love with Katniss, the girl from his district. I had seen him eyeing me up in the training centre. And when he wasn't eyeing me up, he was eyeing up Cato. But who didn't eye up Cato?

There was the crunch of a boot from somewhere behind me. I instinctively tightened my grip on my spear as I turned sharply around to get a better look.

'I couldn't sleep.' Cato announced. 'I'm gonna join you keeping watch.' I loved the way he said that. He didn't ask whether he could, he just said that he would. A few minutes passed by with neither of us uttering a word. The arena was almost silent, not like back home in District 1 where there were always the sounds of animals from the forests. Only the mockingjays could be heard. That, and Cato's heavy breathing. It's like he was purposefully breathing deeply and loudly, as if in combat with the silence of his surroundings.

'It's cold out here.' I said as an attempt to strike up some sort of conversation. 'The Gamemakers must be playing with the temperature controls earlier than usual this year.' It was getting colder, dropping a few degrees every minute or so. I tried to refrain from shivering as I thought it would be a sign of weakness to Cato. He was only wearing a t-shirt, I suppose his thick layers of muscles must keep him insulated more than most people.

'I know a way to keep warm.' Cato announced. Then he smirked at me and winked. Were my ears and eyes deceiving me? Was this guy actually flirting with me?

'What did you have in mind?' I questioned, deliberately making my voice sound sensuous and husky.

'Something that should be kept from the prowling eyes of Panem.'

This was a signal. In previous games, when the tributes wanted some privacy, the only spot where they would get it was in the tents normally claimed by the careers. The tents are far too basic to have cameras and microphones installed within them; this is something the Capitol had overseen. A few years back, a tribute from 4, Finnick Odair, kept disappearing into his tent with this girl for hours at a time. It became obvious what they were doing in there, but it was never proven.

'But who will keep watch?' I asked.

'No one will be stupid enough to attack us on the first night. They'd be slaughtered.'

'Who's tent?' Glimmer was in my one. Clove was in Cato's. I got the idea that the sort of stuff that Cato wanted to do with me was private and intimate. That ruled out those options.

'I think we should go and remind lover boy over there who is boss.' Cato's reasoning for choosing to keep Peeta alive now became clear to me. The guy from district 12 wasn't bad-looking. He had a strong jaw line and a pretty face, not forgetting his cute round ass. I now saw a different side to Cato: the sexual predator.

'Good idea. Let's make him forget that he ever loved that Katniss girl.' Cato laughed at this and gave me an approving smile. It was good to have some sort of appreciation from this hunk of a man.

Cato unzipped the door to Peeta's tent and stepped inside as I followed. The boy was lying in the centre of the tent on top of the thin mattress and his sleeping bag. Fast asleep. He hadn't even heard us enter. He didn't seem to have any weapon with him for protection. He must have been extremely naïve. Or stupid.

'Is there a plan?' I asked curiously.

'No.' Cato responded adamantly. 'Let's just see how it goes.' With a lick of his lips and another smirk, Cato began to straddle the heavily-sleeping Peeta. He positioned himself so that he was kneeling, a muscled leg on either side of the lover boy, leaving his crotch about a foot from Peeta's face. His package already showed signs of it getting bigger.

'Wake up!' Cato shouted loudly as he used his strong arms to shake the shoulders of the district 12 tribute. Peeta awoke slowly until he released who it was that had him pinned to the ground. He began to squirm and writhe to try and free himself. It was no good, he was going nowhere.

When Peeta had admitted defeat and used up most of his stores of energy, he looked up regretfully into Cato's sparkling eyes.

'Let me go.' He pleaded.

'You're not going anywhere lover boy. Not until you've done your job. Let's hope you live up to your nickname.' Cato spoke with bucket loads of authority in his voice. This was kinky.

'What are you going to do to me?' Peeta already knew what was coming. Or, at least, he thought he knew what was going to happen.

'It's not what we are going to do to you. It's what you are going to do to us.' I spoke up, trying to match Cato's domineering tone.

'And what is that?'

'Lover boy, you're gonna do whatever we tell you to. Otherwise I will get my big, long, sharp spear and shove it up your asshole. No, it's not a metaphor for my cock. I'm talking about my actual metal spear. The one I used to kill four people with earlier today. If you defy us I will launch that spear up your asshole and it will pierce through your insides in no time at all. It'll be the most embarrassing but interesting Hunger Games death ever.' You could see Peeta wince at the concept of this very imaginative death. He was going to do everything we say.

'Now stop asking questions, you're going to need that mouth for other things.'

And with Cato's threat embedded deeply into his mind, Peeta began to do everything we wanted.

Firstly, Cato ordered Peeta to undress himself, leaving him stark naked like any true sex slave would be. Then Cato ordered for him to perform a show to wet our appetites. And it was very successful. My mouth was almost watering as Peeta proceeded to try to dance seductively for his masters, failing miserably. It wasn't the dancing that appealed to me, it was his body. He wasn't amazingly ripped like Cato but his muscles were defined and pronounced. He had a slight snail trail of blond hair leading down to his semi-erect cock. Nothing special there, I had seen better in the showers of the training academy back in 1. It was when he turned around that I saw his best asset, his butt. It was perfect; shaped like a bubble and slightly muscled. I could only fantasize what it would feel like around me.

Cato had seen the same thing and smiled at me. He wanted it to. I would have to fight him to be the one in first, no one wants sloppy seconds.

'That's enough of your shit dancing.' I said. 'You need to suck me off.' I ordered him.

Cato cleared his throat.

'I think someone needs a reminder of who is boss around here, and I'm not talking about lover-boy. Peeta, my cock first. I hope your sucking is better than your dancing.' Cato had firmly put me in my place. Amongst all the action, I had forgotten that I was his second-in-command. His deputy. His inferior. And there was nothing that I could do to change that.

Peeta went to work without complaining as he unbelted Cato's pants and let them drop to the floor. Cato stepped out of them as he yanked his own underwear down revealing his jewels. His shaft was much larger than Peeta's, or any others I'd seen. And it was thick. I would imagine it would be really painful for a bottom. It would rip Peeta's hole to shreds.

As if Peeta was thinking the same thing as me, he gasped in awe of its size. He started cautiously by licking the head slowly and tentatively. Then he opened his mouth wide and took the whole head in his mouth. Gradually he started to move his head up and down Cato's shaft, not managing the whole length initially.

Even though I was enjoying watching Cato's cock get sucked by this cum-hungry whore, I felt like a third wheel. I needed some action for myself. I brought it upon myself to remove Cato's shirt. He didn't really notice as he was focusing on pulling Peeta's head towards his dick, forcing him to deep throat the monster. To Cato's amusement, Peeta started to gag because of its long length and broad width. This didn't stop him from plowing deep into Peeta's throat though.

I took a few moments to take in the stunning sight of Cato's ripped chest before I started running my hands all over it. This is what I had dreamed about in the training centre, all those times after I saw him shirtless. I felt his pecs first, they were so smooth and sculpted; then his abs (all 8 of them) felt as hard as my raging boner.

But then it seemed to me that touching his athletic, fit body wasn't enough. I had to start tasting it. I bent over and ran my tongue along each of his abs one by one, feeling each individual muscle. I moved my tongue up to his powerfully built chest and starting moving it around his nipple.

Cato moaned in ecstasy: either from his blow job or my appreciation of his Herculean body. It made my cock twitch in excitement. He was quickening the pace at which he thrust his meat into Peeta's mouth, he was close. I continued to play with his nipples, using my hands and tongue to please him.

And then, because I was so caught up in the moment, I bit down on it.

Cato exploded with pleasure as he let out moans and groans of all pitches. His dick also exploded his load straight down into Peeta's throat after one final thrust.

Peeta gagged and then the cum started to dribble down the side of his face. If only Cato's cum was in my mouth instead.

Cato was at his weakest after his gigantic orgasm. He collapsed onto me as his knees gave way. I lay him down onto the mattress. This action alone was exhausting. The extensive amount of muscle that Cato had meant he was heavy. He lay recovering, catching his breath and I realised that it was time to take advantage.

I didn't want any sloppy seconds.

'Peeta! Bend over.' I ordered, 'You're about to get fucked.' Cato had no energy to argue with this. But Peeta hesitated.

'Are you defying me? I am equally as handy as Cato with a spear, you know. Flesh or metal spear? Your choice.' There was no more hesitation from Peeta.

He bent over, exposing his incredibly-tight hole to me. This was going to feel great!

Because I didn't want to show any weakness to Cato, I completely disregarded Peeta's feeling. I didn't spit on his hole for lube. I didn't warm him up with my fingers first. After positioning my hips in line with his bubble-butt, I just shoved my rock-hard dick straight in.

Peeta grunted in agony and pain as I shoved all of my cock deep into him. He resisted it by clenching the muscles in his ass, adding to the friction I felt when I began to thrust. Man! This lover boy was tight! I started to rhythmically thrust my hips, pounding my meat repeatedly into him. My balls slapped against his as we fucked like beasts.

Every thrust sent shudders of pleasure down my spine. He still hadn't loosened up. I felt that I was about to climax when suddenly Cato tackled me to the ground, pulling my dick out of Peeta's warm and tight hole as I fell.

I could feel his bare chest brushing against mine. His crotch unintentionally grinding into mine. It took all I had to resist from blowing my load as this hot naked body lay on top of me.

Cato pinned me to the ground and barked at me. 'Marvel! What are you doing! I was going to break in his pussy! You defied me. You'll pay for this!' I saw a flash of ruthlessness and murder in his eyes momentarily until a solution formed in my head.

I remembered something from a porn video that I had seen a while back. Double penetration.

'How about we both fuck the whore at the same time? Two cocks in his ass.' Cato smiled at my suggestion. Peeta whimpered and tried to make a break for it, only to be stopped by Cato performing another tackle.

'What a fucking-great idea!' Cato exclaimed, 'The little bitch will be taught a lesson, by both of his masters, at the same time!'

The look of fear in Peeta's eyes said it all. I instructed Cato so that the double fuck would be possible. We had to scissor our legs, so that our cocks were next to each other. Cato then gripped both of our cocks tightly together as he manhandled Peeta so that his hole was hovering above the two meats. He clenched his fist so tightly, the circulation to the end of my manhood was almost cut off.

Cato then forced Peeta down on to the combination of our shafts with his strong arms.

Peeta let out an ear-piercing scream as his hole was being violated by two men. I'm pretty sure most of the arena would have heard that.

Wow! Words could not describe the feeling. My dick rubbed against Cato's as he thrust upwards into Peeta's now not-so-tight ass with great enthusiasm. We all started groaning and moaning and grunting and panting as Peeta clenched his ass tighter, crushing our dicks together inside him. I could feel Cato's throbbing next to mine as I came close again.

After one more thrust from Cato, I erupted like a volcano. Spurting stream after stream of jizz deep into Peeta's ass. And then I started to feel light headed. The last thing I saw was Cato's beaming face, before I fainted.


End file.
